<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nowhere To Run To by Vixen13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941391">Nowhere To Run To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13'>Vixen13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Getting Together, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Power Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man and Deadpool trade powers. Spidey isn't a fan, but Deadpool is having a blast...until he isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nowhere To Run To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was part of my AUgust plot bunny challenge, but it accidentally turned into a full fic, so I'm just gonna go ahead and post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wade was astoundingly disappointed that his new spider powers did not include him producing webs from his wrists (or elsewhere). Like, yeah, he knew Spidey made the webslingers, but still! No natural webbing at all, even from the dick! (He checked, just in case, to settle that one meme debate.) What a ripoff.</p><p>His super strength was through the roof, however. Considering how fragile spiders typically were, he didn’t quite understand that correlation, but whatever. He could yeet cars now. Cool factor overrides logic, okay? Now if he could only stop sticking to things at inopportune moments, all would be good. Well, that and the enhanced senses. NYC was loud as fuck, though it was less annoying than the boxes, so there was that.</p><p>Wade had been a little concerned that Spider-man had inherited the boxes, but it appeared that 4th wall powers had to be honed for a long time before such things started popping up. And hey, maybe Spidey was sane enough to avoid seeing them at all. Wade was honestly jealous of such sanity!</p><p>As for Spidey no longer having his own powers, well, Wade didn’t feel bad, really. After all, as previously established, Spidey made his own webslingers. He could make other things, too, like a suit to mimic super strength and sticky powers. If Iron Dick could do it, then so could Spidey! It wouldn’t take long for him to get back to superheroing, so it’d be fine. In the meantime, the enforced break might make him consider retirement. The world was full of heroes, after all. One less wouldn’t hurt anything, no matter how cool Spider-man was.</p><p>That didn’t mean Spidey was happy about the loss of his powers, so Wade had to keep two steps ahead. It was easy at first to avoid Spidey, what with Wade having the superjump ability and Spidey having a harder time webslinging for long periods of time. It was inevitable that Wade would be cornered, though. Spidey’s healing factor felt practically nonexistent. Wade couldn’t imagine how normal people managed to heal a scratch in a decent amount of time if Spidey’s healing was considered fast. He was clearly spoiled.</p><p>Well, as stated above, Wade was eventually cornered. Caught in a town about an hour away from NYC, in fact. Which was pretty pathetic. He was used to making a run for it, but his body kept demanding things like food, water, shelter, sleep, and pee breaks. It was totally inefficient. And that stupid spidey sense went off near constantly, making it impossible to focus on things.</p><p>Thus, Wade was curled up under a tree in a park. It was dark and the nearby streetlamp was dim, but he was found anyways. Not hard considering he couldn’t stop coughing, and his chest rattled with every inhale of breath. His lungs were taking on fluid, which was a total downer.</p><p>Spidey gagged when taking off Wade’s mask, but nobody could blame the poor guy. Wade couldn’t heal the open wounds anymore and was well aware of how bad they stank now that they were festering. He tried to bat Spidey’s hands away, but the movement only made him cough harder. Spidey was babbling something, but Wade was too tired to make it out.</p><p>He did, however, notice when Spidey took off his mask. “You’re so normal looking,” Wade wheezed, followed by a laugh that turned into hacking. He wasn’t sure what he expected Spidey to look like under the mask, but of all his daydreams, just an average guy had never really occurred to him. An angel, a savior, a model, the picture of masculine perfection? Sure. But not…</p><p>Not some guy with average brown hair and normal brown, bloodshot eyes, and short, wet eyelashes, and squishy cheeks covered in tears, and thin lips pulled back in worry. And what was with that expression? Why was Spidey so upset? He was gonna live forever now, capable of being a hero when he wanted or living a normal life with his normal face and a normal family. Nobody would ever be able to kill him, no matter what, and the best person on this planet would remain in existence, giving hope to everyone.</p><p>Spider-man deserved immortality, unlike some people Wade could name.</p><p>“You should be happy,” Wade tried to say, though he wasn’t sure if he got enough air to manage. He couldn’t really hear much anymore, despite the enhanced senses. “<em>I’m </em> happy.”</p><p>Wade didn’t remember much after that, so he must have blacked out. When he woke again later, he could breathe. He wondered if the fluid had been drained to make him comfortable while waiting on the inevitable, but no, he didn’t smell funky anymore. Or at least, he smelled the normal amount of funky. When he held his hand up to his face, he noticed it was glove free and covered in the usual sight. He watched his skin split and heal over the course of about ten seconds.</p><p>“Well, fuck,” he muttered. All that hard work gone.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come with me to see Dr. Strange when it happened?” a voice whispered.</p><p>Wade looked over to see a perfectly normal guy sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair. He had his head in his hands, eyes closed, body curled up. He looked tired, his average brown hair greasy like he’d been living in that chair for too long. It finally occurred to Wade that they were in a hospital room. He could hardly remember the last time he’d been in a medical facility. He frowned at the needles in his arm.</p><p>“Wade,” that voice said again, slightly more insistent. “Why?”</p><p>Sighing, Wade leaned back into the flat pillow under him and counted the tiles in the ceiling. “Because I hired that mutant to switch our powers in the first place.”</p><p>There was a strained silence before Spidey asked, “You’re still obsessing over that fight three months ago, aren’t you?”</p><p>Since they both knew the answer was yes, Wade didn’t deign to answer that. Three months ago, Spidey had been bleeding out and crying in Wade’s arms, shaking with fear and admitting that he didn’t wanna die, that he wanted to experience more things, live a life he’d never had a chance to because of being a hero. And there Wade was, asking to die at any available opportunity and failing. It was unfair, but as far as Wade was concerned, there was an easy fix.</p><p>Spidey had pulled through, and Wade vowed to make sure Spidey would never have to be afraid like that again.</p><p>“I don’t want you to die, either,” Spidey said.</p><p>Wade shrugged. “It’d make a lot of people real happy if I did, though, me included. But you? Nobody wants to lose you. Even your villains like you.”</p><p>With what was clearly bone weary exhaustion, Spidey stood up and walked over to the bed. His eyes were bruised with lack of sleep, his skin pale, his face drawn. Wade wondered how long it’d been since they’d swapped powers back for Spidey to look so bad already. It was just another reminder that the person under the mask wasn’t perfect, and the slightest bit of stress turned that normal, average face into something sickly.</p><p>And for some reason, that caused fear to claw at Wade’s chest. A perfect person, an angelic person, the pinnacle of masculine attractiveness, those people had all the luck in the world, and that luck kept them alive and happy. Spidey clearly didn’t have that luck. Normal, average Spidey could die at any moment.</p><p>“Take it back,” Wade said, and his voice sounded strange, thick, like he was crying. “Take my powers back.”</p><p>Spidey reached out and placed a warm, calloused palm over Wade’s cheek. That skin on skin contact crackled along Wade’s whole body starting from that contact point. It made this feel too real. It made Spidey feel too breakable. His skin could split at any time, bones could break, and Wade would be covered in Spidey’s blood again as Wade fought all of NYC’s worst villains to get Spidey to safety.</p><p>“Take it!” Wade shouted, his voice cracking.</p><p>“No,” Spider-man whispered, his thumb gently brushing along Wade’s cheekbone.</p><p>Like the unperfect, demonic, hideous man Wade was, he sobbed and shook and allowed himself to be held by the person who could die at any moment, the person he couldn’t protect, the person he couldn’t stand to lose. And when the name “Peter” was whispered into his ear, the world around him fell apart. And when a soft kiss was pressed onto his forehead, Wade knew that he wouldn’t survive losing this average, normal person he clung to.</p><p>Even if Peter never allowed Wade to off himself, Peter would one day die, and there’d be no one left to stop Wade. One day, Wade would find someone even half as worthy as living, and he’d find that mutant again, and he’d swap powers once more. One day, Wade would go to the grave with Peter because the lips pressed to his were as final as a death sentence.</p><p>Wade didn’t want to live in a world without Spider-man, but he <em> couldn’t </em> live in a world where Peter left the safety of his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626544271362752512/august-day-15-role-reversal">The Tumblr Post</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1294714305514962945?s=20">The Twitter Post</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com<br/>https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>